Don't leave me behind
by MiNdY
Summary: This is linked to my first story 'Love strikes in the funniest places'. A death of a good friend, a break up, how are the both of them going to take this?
1. Don't cry... [Cho Chang]

He was dead. Never going to live again. He was never going to look into my eyes and blush in the simple way he did. Cedric Diggory. Why, Cedric? You were one of my best friends. Always giving me tips in Seeking, although you were in Hufflepuff. Inviting me to the Yule Ball. Being so nice to me although you knew I was in love with Oliver Wood. And you're just...gone now.  
  
Cedric Diggory was gone. My best friend was dead.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
I turned.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
He pulled me into his arms in a deep embrace.  
  
"I heard about it, Cho. Word got to the Ministry. So it's true? He's really dead?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes. Yes he's gone," I answered. And not for the first time that day, I cried. I held Oliver closer.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes, Cho?"  
  
"Promise me you won't die and leave me alone," I said. I knew I wasn't talking sense. But at that moment...nothing else mattered.  
  
"I promise, Cho. I promise," he said, running his fingers through my hair. He pulled away and looked at me. And then he wiped my tears away. "Stop crying now...it won't do anyone any good." Oliver kissed my forehead.  
  
"So what're you doing here in Hogwarts, Oliver?" I asked. Oliver hadn't been in Hogwarts since he graduated last year.  
  
"Just investigating the Ludo Bagman case. I'm from the same Department he's in. Apparently he ran off due to God-knows-what...I don't know what's going on, just here to find out." he replied.  
  
"Oh," I said. And then, the tears came out again. It was unstoppable. "Cedric...He's gone, Oliver! I don't know what I'm going to do..."  
  
Oliver held me tightly in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Cho...it will be over soon."  
  
**  
  
In school the next day, I heard rumours flying around as I walked down the corridors.  
  
"Hey! That's Cho...Cedric's girlfriend. I heard that she blames Harry for Cedric's death...after all he did ask him to take the Portkey with him..."  
  
"That's Cho Chang, isn't it? Do you think she's upset..."  
  
I tried to get away from all the noise. I had no idea where the rumour saying that I hated Harry for Cedric's death came about. I never blamed Harry Potter. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone on purpose, considering that he played a part in saving my life last year. And since when did Cedric become my boyfriend?  
  
I ran all the way to Charms. Oh Cedric, if only you didn't die...  
  
**  
  
"Miss Chang? Are you listening?"  
  
I was jolted away from my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Good. Now can you try to perform the Buffadulus Charm?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"Er," I got up and tried the charm, which I couldn't do at all because I hadn't been listening.  
  
"5 points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention in lessons, Miss Chang," said Professor Flitwick sternly. "And I will see you after class."  
  
I nodded. I accepted the punishment willingly...after all I never had the mood to pay attention in lessons since Cedric's death.  
  
Charms Lesson ended. I went to see Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Now Miss Chang, I understand you are upset about Cedric Diggory's sudden death," he started. I stiffened. "But there is no reason for you to let your studies slacken. Was Mr Diggory your boyfriend?"  
  
"No sir, he was never my boyfriend," I responded curtly.  
  
"And then why have you always been seen to be daydreaming during lessons since his death?" he asked.  
  
"He was my best friend, sir," I said truthfully.  
  
"Really?" Professor Flitwick looked at me suspicously.  
  
"Yes, if you must know, my boyfriend is Oliver Wood," I admitted finally.  
  
"Oh," he gave an amused smile. "I would have never expected you to get together with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."  
  
"Neither did I. Sir, may I be excused now? I'm late for my next lesson." I said. I didn't want to continue talking about my relationship with Oliver, or my relationship with Cedric.  
  
"Yes, yes, you may go now." Professor Flitwick said, looking seemingly satisfied.  
  
**  
  
After the whole day at school, I finally could go to the Common Room to rest. A few of my good friends came up to me.  
  
"Are you all right, Cho?" asked Sandra.  
  
"Yes, I am. There's nothing wrong. I'm sorry Sandra, but I'd want to be alone for a while, please," I replied.  
  
"Sure, Cho. Anytime." She smiled in an understanding manner, and together with Kate and Stacy, she left.  
  
I was alone in the Common Room. All of a sudden, I wished that Oliver was here. It was a comfort to be held in big strong arms and to look at a more understanding face. Hmmm. Since he was back at Hogwarts, he should be in the Gryffindor Common Room. I got up, left through the potrait hole, and went towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**  
  
I was in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hey, erm, can you help me tell Oliver Wood that I'm looking for him?" I asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hmmm. I'm not sure if that's going according to the school rules, miss," she responded.  
  
"I'm sorry...but Oliver isn't a student at Hogwarts anymore. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just let me go in and get him?" I said hopefully.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." she trailed off.  
  
"Please? I really need to speak to him," I said.  
  
"Well, okay," the Fat Lady gave in finally.  
  
The portrait swung aside, and I went in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
Stepping in, I saw Oliver with his ex-Quidditch team mates.They were laughing and joking. I hadn't been able to laugh like that since Cedric died. I forced a smile.  
  
"Oliver? Could I speak to you?"  
  
Everyone jumped. No one had noticed me coming in. Harry gave me a remorseful and guilty look.  
  
"Cho?" Oliver looked at me. "What are you doing here? You're a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yes, I know that. I was looking for you," I said. This wasn't the time to distinguish between houses.  
  
"Okay..." he smiled. He looked at his friends. "I got to go for a while...see you guys later."  
  
We stepped outside the potrait hole. We went further down the corridor, where there were no paintings or people.  
  
"What's wrong, Cho? It's quite unlike you to come to the Gryffindor Common Room looking for me like that," he said, immediately seeing that something was disturbing me.  
  
"I don't know, Oliver...it's just...Cedric..." I trailed off. Emotion was choking me. "I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything! Just because of his death...I can't even think properly, I can't even listen during lessons! What am I going to do, Oliver...What am I going to do..."  
  
"There, there..." he said, pulling me into his arms. "It's natural. Cedric was one of your close friends..."  
  
"Yes...I know. And Oliver? Can you tell Harry that I never blamed him for Cedric's death? Those rumours going around were never true. Tell him that for me, will you? Tell him to stop blaming himself too..." I said, pulling away.  
  
"Sure, Cho," he said. "Now stop crying."  
  
He wiped away the fresh tears that were flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh Oliver..." I said, in between sobs. "How could this happen...?"  
  
Oliver said nothing, and continued holding me in his secure embrace, patting my back. 


	2. The End-Of-Year feast.[Cho Chang]

It was the last day of school. We were at our tables having the Feast, as always. But today's feast was slightly different. At least for me, it was. I looked at the empty seat that Cedric used to occupy at the Hufflepuff table. Sadness began to overwhelm me again, but I struggled to control my tears. I didn't want to dampen everyone's spirit more. The atmosphere was already dark, with black draped around the whole Great Hall. It was a mark of respect for Cedric. Up till now, I still don't know how he died. I just know that he died somewhere, somehow, in the Triwizard Tournament. And that his death concerned Harry Potter, and some Portkey of some sort.  
  
"The end," said Dumbledore, "of another year."  
  
He looked at the sad Hufflepuff table. I looked there too. Cedric...where are you? That table will never be complete, now that you're gone.  
  
I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They rolled down my cheeks silently.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said some more things which I didn't quite hear, due to the fact I was crying and thinking of Cedric. But I did hear him asking us to raise our glasses to him. Cedric Diggory. My best friend. Everyone stood and raised their goblets and muttered the name, "Cedric Diggory."  
  
The headmaster talked more about Cedric, praising his many qualities, about him being a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, and that he valued fair play. He even said that all of us would be affected by his death, whether we knew him or not. And he was going to tell us how he died.  
  
Yes, the Professor had described Cedric so aptly. He was really a good friend. And I was really affected by his death. The tears wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't the tears stop?  
  
"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."  
  
Shocked, I looked at Dumbledore at disbelief. What? Cedric? Killed by the Dark Lord? How can that be true? Cedric had been so nice, so harmless...it was impossible for the Dark Lord to even find fault with him. But yes, You- Know-Who had always killed many innocents. And Cedric was another sacrifice in the war. He was just another innocent who got into the way of You-Know- Who.  
  
Dumbledore talked more about the Ministry, and that any attempt to pretend Cedric died due to an accident or anything else was an insult to his memory.  
  
I really didn't want to listen anymore. I had this urge to get away from the crowd, to run to one of the more secluded areas of the school and think things through. Cedric, murdered by You-Know-Who...and Harry Potter actually tried to battle the Dark Lord to bring Cedric's body back. For that, I was grateful. This whole thing was just so...unbelievable. But Cedric had died a brave death. And for this, I was proud of him.  
  
The speech ended. I wiped away my tears.  
  
It was time for everyone to start eating, but I realised that I had no appetite. I was too upset and bothered to even think about eating. Excusing myself, I went to one of the quiet places Oliver and I used to go together, when we wanted to avoid being seen. To my surprise, Oliver was there too.  
  
"Cho? What're you doing here?" he asked, looking at me with a puzzled look.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," I said.  
  
"You've been crying, Cho. I know you're upset. We all are."  
  
Once again, I let myself get pulled into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver. I've been such a crybaby lately..." I said.  
  
"Cho, if I were you I would cry even more," he responded.  
  
He kissed me. "Let's get back to the feast. Everyone will be wondering where we are."  
  
I nodded. Holding Oliver's hand, we walked back towards the Great Hall. 


	3. The dream. [Cho Chang]

I was running in a patch of green land. It was a vast field, and I was running in it, looking for something...or someone. I had no idea what I was looking for, only aware that there was something there.  
  
"Cho."  
  
That voice! That familiar voice! I turned, disbelieving.  
  
"Cedric!"  
  
"How have you been, Cho?" He smiled, looking at me. That familiar face...wind whipping through his dark brown hair, his brown eyes shining as he looked at me. In fact, they were shining with tears.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Cedric..." I said, and flung my arms around his neck.  
  
"I've missed you too, you silly girl," he said, grinning.  
  
We pulled away from each other, and sat down on the grass.  
  
"How has life been, Cho? I heard you got good grades at the end of this year."  
  
"Haha, it was just sheer luck," I said, smiling. "I was never really a good student."  
  
"You are a good student, Cho, it's just that you've never realised your potential." His face broke into that familiar grin. "How's Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah, he's well. He joined Ludo Bagman's Ministry Department. Something about Magical Sports or something like that... He's doing very well. I'm so proud of him." I smiled at the thought of Oliver.  
  
"Is he treating you well? That's the thing I want to know," said Cedric.  
  
"Of course! No one can treat me as well as he does...except maybe you, Cedric. But after all, both of you are the people I'm the closest to, so it's no surprise," I said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm glad to hear that," he replied.  
  
We sat and chatted for a while more, about Hogwarts, about Seeking...we talked a lot about Quidditch. It was our favourite sport, and of course, Oliver's too. Quidditch was practically Oliver Wood's life.  
  
"Hey, Cho." Cedric's face suddenly became serious and stern. "I have to go now. Take care."  
  
And without another word, he got up and walked towards the forest at the other side of the field.  
  
"Cedric, wait!" I called out after him.  
  
But he didn't stop walking... In fact, he started to run all the way to the forest. He disappeared inside.  
  
For a moment, I wondered about what just went on. Why did Cedric have to go so soon? And why did he walk away so quickly?  
  
I turned, getting ready to leave.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
A hoarse voice shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I heard the sound of Cedric's horrified cry. A green light flashed before my eyes. I screamed...  
  
...and jerked awake. It had been a dream. Of course it had been a dream. Cedric was dead. And I would never see him again.  
  
**  
  
"Cho? What's wrong with you? Cho?"  
  
"What? Er?" I looked up, and for a split second expected to look into Cedric's brown eyes. However, although it was brown eyes I saw, they belonged to Oliver. He was frowning, looking worried.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been like that all morning," he said.  
  
"N-Nothing, Oliver. Everything's fine," I replied.  
  
He gave me a sceptical look. "Surely you don't expect me to believe that? Come on Cho, no secrets between us, remember?"  
  
"It's just...Cedric," I finally said.  
  
"Again. I should have known." Oliver seemed annoyed.  
  
"Hey, he's my best friend, all right? And he just died. You should be more understanding," I said, frustrated.  
  
"Me? Not understanding? It's just that you've been talking about him every time, Cho. Before his death, he was also almost always on your mind. Now that he's dead...I don't think you even bother about me anymore," he said.  
  
"That is so untrue, Oliver. I love you more than anything else in the world."  
  
"But do you love me more than Cedric?" he said quietly.  
  
"Oliver, I--I--" I stuttered.  
  
"Forget it, Cho. Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while. Until we both get over Cedric's death," Oliver said, looking into my eyes. His were full of sadness and disappointment.  
  
"Oliver, no...I've just lost Cedric...I can't do without you as well," I said, shocked.  
  
He hugged me.  
  
"I love you, Cho."  
  
Then he left, without another word.  
  
And at that moment, my whole world fell apart. 


	4. I'm sorry [Oliver Wood]

I couldn't believe what I just did.  
  
As I hugged her and told her I loved her for what may be the last time, I left without another word. I couldn't bear to leave her, but then, what choice did I have? I resisted the urge to turn back and look at her for the last time, and broke into a run.  
  
I'm so, so sorry, Cho. If you were in my shoes, you would understand.  
  
I ran until I came onto the Quidditch pitch. I wasn't headed here, but I guess my feet just brought me to where my heart wanted to go. I looked at the hoops which I used to defend, the seats which were always occupied during Quiddtch matches. Quidditch was my life. I never understood why I chose to give it up to be an Auror. Up till now, I still don't. All I know is that, when I was younger, besides wishing to be a successful Quidditch player, I wanted to be an Auror...so that I could protect the innocents against Lord Voldemort, and defend the peaceful magical society we lived in.  
  
Everyone had assumed I had joined the Ministry of Magical Sports and Games because I loved Quidditch so much. I had encouraged that assumption, because my identity was to be a secret. It would be better that way.  
  
Looking into the sky, I felt the overpowering urge to fly...but no, today wasn't a good day. My job had just cost me the girl I loved. Cho needed me, but I had left her...alone. I had simply told her that I was angry she kept thinking of Cedric. That wasn't true. It wasn't true at all. I didn't mind her grieving over him...it was just a stupid excuse to leave her. Cedric was my friend too. I have experienced the sadness she felt.  
  
I've seen what Cedric's death had done to you. It won't be fair if you have to grieve for me too. If I told you the truth, would you understand, Cho? Would you be willing to see me die trying to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Of course, I had lied to everyone about the reason why I was here in Hogwarts. I told them I was investigating Ludo Bagman's disappearance. I was actually here to make sure Voldemort didn't come for Harry Potter, and even if he did, Harry would have someone to protect him.  
  
"Wood? Oliver Wood?" The voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Professor Hooch?"  
  
"What are you doing back here in Hogwarts?" She frowned, looking at me.  
  
"I'm just investigating Ludo Bagman's disappearance. He was a judge at the Triwizards Tournament," I said. The lie rolled so fluently off my tongue I almost believed it was true myself.  
  
"Oh. I see. So you are working for the Ministry of Magical Sports and Games now?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Yes." Another lie.  
  
"I always knew you had the potential, Wood. Keep up the good work." She nodded approvingly, and gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. I better get going now...I still have, erm, some things to do." 'Some things' meaning checking around for traces of Lord Voldemort, if there were any.  
  
"All right. I wish you success in your job," she said, turning to walk away.  
  
Success in my job? Success in this job of mine meant that I had helped to destroy Voldemort.  
  
And of course, if I had died trying. 


	5. Thoughts and emotions [Oliver Wood]

I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Catinpule," I said, speaking the password.  
  
The potrait swung aside, and I stepped into the Common Room. It was empty. Good. I needed space to think about everything that had just happened in these few days.  
  
First, I had lied to everyone about my occupation.  
  
Second, I had told Cho that we shouldn't be together anymore.  
  
Great. How does an 18 year-old cope with this? And why did the Head send me to Hogwarts? Why couldn't he post me to some other place where I wasn't involved in any emotional tangle whatsoever?  
  
This was so...crazy. I should have joined the Department of Magical Sports and Games when I had the chance.  
  
**  
  
Morning had come, and the Hogwarts Express had arrived. All the students were boarding the train that would bring them home. I looked for Cho, searching through the crowd. And then I saw her. She was dragging her luggage on the ground, her long hair flying. Obviously she was having some difficulty. I ran over to help her, but halfway there, some Ravenclaw sixth- year had already took her luggage and put it onto the train for her. She smiled gratefully at him. And then her eyes met mine.  
  
She looked away, pretending that she didn't see me. Agony and pain shot through my heart.  
  
If only you knew, Cho. You would understand better.  
  
Presently, I was playing the Bad Guy. The petty boyfriend. Mr Not Understanding. It would be better this way.  
  
I turned and walked away. I wasn't suppose to be here. I was suppose to be looking for Harry Potter, and to make sure he didn't come to any harm. I wasn't suppose to be thinking about my girlfriend. I was suppose to be trying to protect Harry.  
  
As I struggled to get my priorities right, I caught sight of Harry. He was with his friends, Ron and Hermione. I didn't think it would be right for me to interrupt his time with his best friends. Grabbing hold of my backpack, I boarded the train and went into the cabin beside Harry's. Fred and George Weasley were there.  
  
"How nice of you to come by, Oliver," said Fred, grinning.  
  
"Hi Fred. And George." I said, trying to return the warm smile.  
  
"Why aren't you with your GIRLFRIEND?" George said cheekily.  
  
"We erm...broke up yesterday."  
  
The smiles disappeared from the twins' faces.  
  
"What? I thought both of you were going strong?" Fred said.  
  
"Well...we...I mean, I thought that since she still had one more year of studies to go...we shouldn't distract each other. She can concentrate on her studies and I can go on doing my job." I had lost count on how many times I had lied to my friends.  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, Oliver. We understand. At least Fred understands. When he broke up with Ang--OWWW!" George was cut off by Fred, who had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Don't bother about my brother, Oliver. He doesn't know what he's saying...went a little mental when that dungbomb exploded into his face last week," Fred said, giving George a look. George looked away, and continued rubbing his bruised side.  
  
"I'm sorry that you broke up with Angelina, Fred...but I guess your reasons for the break-up were slightly different from mine," I said. So far, this was one of the few true things I have said since my return to Hogwarts.  
  
"I guess so. She says that I'm not serious enough," said Fred, looking depressed. Fred seldom looked sad. This look came as a surprise.  
  
"What?? I thought you told me YOU broke up with her?" George said, looking surprised.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"HAH! Wait till the others hear about this. FRED GOT DITCHED!" George was grinning.  
  
"Shut up, George," said Fred. "You have no idea what I'm feeling."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred...it's just that you know you shouldn't lie to me." George looked remorseful.  
  
"Hey guys...don't get upset too. It seems like my fault. I came here because I needed cheering up," I said, looking from Fred to George.  
  
A wide grin spreaded across Fred's face.  
  
"Then you've come to the right place," he said.  
  
**  
  
When I went down the train, I felt slightly more cheered up. Fred and George were good at their jokes and funny antics. I hadn't felt happy since I broke up with Cho yesterday...but Fred and George had succeeded in making me laugh again.  
  
"Thanks guys," I told them. "I feel a lot better."  
  
"I told you, you came to the right place for cheering up," said Fred, grinning.  
  
"Yeah...thanks. Erm. I really have to go now," I said. "Don't get into trouble." I smiled cheekily at them.  
  
"That's a difficult request, Oliver. We'll have to consider it." George laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. See you around."  
  
I Disapparated. Apparating was one of the type of magic I had been able to use since I graduated from Hogwarts. I wasn't a student anymore, so the 'No magic during holidays' rule couldn't apply to me.  
  
I was home. Or at least, I thought this place was home. It was in a mess.  
  
What the...What was going on?  
  
"Die, Oliver Wood." It was like a reply to my question  
  
Oh damn. 


	6. Was it all my fault? [Cho Chang]

Oliver was there. He looked like he wanted to help me, but I pretended that I didn't see him. He had turned and walked away in the end, looking sad...but after all, wasn't he the one who said that we shouldn't be together anymore? He was the one that was suppose to be angry with me. He was the one who said that I kept thinking of Cedric and neglected him. Which is true to some extent. It was my fault he got so unhappy. He tried ways and means to console me...but I just kept going on and on about Cedric.  
  
But Cedric just died a few days ago. He was my best friend. Was it wrong of me to grieve for him? Was it my fault that his death caused me so much sadness?  
  
Or was it simply all my fault, because I neglected Oliver?  
  
I couldn't believe what was going on. In a span of a few days I had lost my best friend and the boy I loved most. He didn't give me a chance to answer that day...but yes, I loved him more than I loved Cedric. In fact, I didn't even LOVE Cedric... He was just my best friend. I didn't feel anything more for him than I would have felt for a normal friend.  
  
**  
  
The train arrived at King's Cross Station. I saw Oliver get down the train and Disapparate. I didn't have that privilege. I was still a student. And he? He was working in the Ministry. I sighed and scratched my head in frustration. I couldn't seem to get Oliver out of my mind. And judging from the way Oliver had alighted from the train, laughing...it seems like he has gotten me out of his.  
  
On my way to the barrier between the magical and the normal world, I was stopped by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Hey Cho..." Fred began.  
  
"If it's about Cedric's death, or me being Cedric's girlfriend, I don't want to hear it," I told them truthfully.  
  
"Nono, Cho...you misunderstand us. How could you? We're so hurt..." George put on a hurt look.  
  
"Okay..." I smiled weakly. "So what is it about?"  
  
"Well, we've heard about you and Oliver..." said Fred, trailing off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all you can say? 'Oh'? Don't you even mind that Oliver told us about the both of you?" said George.  
  
"Well, it's his freedom. After all, both of you are his friends..." I replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. But I just want to say that I'm sad for you," said Fred.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I know what it feels like to be on that side of the break-up. I've been there..." Fred replied.  
  
"You? And...Oh. That Chaser...Angelina Johnson, was it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Fred said. "And well, I just want to say...Take it easy, okay? It's no biggie."  
  
"Thanks, Fred. I don't even know you that well, and you're actually consoling me. It just feels so...weird." I grinned. "Thanks a lot, guys. But I think it'd take me a while before I will really and totally get over him. I bet Fred hasn't gotten over Angelina yet."  
  
Fred turned red.  
  
"I'll talk to Angelina one of these days...I'll ask her what happened. And then I'll tell you what to do to get her back." I smiled cheekily.  
  
"REALLY? THANKS CHO!" Fred suddenly jumped and down with excitement.  
  
"Hey...that wasn't what you were hoping to hear...was it?" I looked at Fred suspiciously.  
  
He grinned. "Heh."  
  
George said, "He's a sly one. He was WAITING for you to say that."  
  
"I knew it." I laughed. "Okay, guys...I have to go. Thanks for making me laugh."  
  
"You're very welcome. Just remember to talk to Angelina." Fred grinned.  
  
I smiled and walked through the barrier. My parents were waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
[What a crappy chapter. Sorry about it.] 


	7. A broken promise. [Oliver Wood]

Oh damn.  
  
Instinctively, I ducked. I felt the curse fly pass my head. I turned around.  
  
"Wormtail," I said in disgust.  
  
"You will die for opposing Lord Voldemort, Oliver Wood...just like Cedric Diggory died." He laughed. Horribly.  
  
"If you think that I'm going to stand still while you try to curse me, you're wrong," I said. I Disapparated. I felt the curse miss me again, as I disappeared into the magical realm, and heard Wormtail's cry.  
  
I had no specific idea to where I had wanted to go, just to wherever I thought of first.  
  
And I found myself in the Qudditch pitch. Not the one in Hogwarts, but the one which they used for the Qudditch World Cup. I was going to die, but I was still thinking of Quidditch.  
  
I looked around the Qudditch field. I had wanted so much to play Quidditch after I left Hogwarts, but instead I had became an Auror and gotten myself into this troublesome fix. I don't know what I was thinking. I had given up the chance to fly, and I had given up the girl I loved.  
  
I thought about Cho, and the promise I gave her.  
  
"Promise me you won't die and leave me alone."  
  
I wasn't going to be able to keep this promise. Not for anytime longer.  
  
It was too late for regrets now. Wormtail was practically chasing me around. And Lord Voldemort was after my life. How was I going to live if the Dark Lord wanted me to die?  
  
Suddenly, Wormtail appeared right in front of me. Apparently that dark magic had tracked me down. Damn. How was I going to escape like that? I couldn't possibly keep Disapparating and Apparating. I had no choice...but to stand and fight Wormtail.  
  
I took out my wand. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The wand didn't fly out of Wormtail's hand. Great. Now the spells don't even work.  
  
I dodged another curse.  
  
"Don't bother trying to run away, Oliver Wood...there's no point. You're going to have to die anyway..." Wormtail said.  
  
"I won't let you kill me."  
  
"Oh, really? Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.  
  
I rolled away just in time. The grass on the Quidditch pitch was on fire where the curse hit it. I finally understand how Harry Potter feels.  
  
I Disapparated, and found myself in front of the Fawnings House. What an unlikely choice of place, Oliver Wood...you've chosen the place where both you and Cho Chang had admitted to your feelings for each other. What a great place to die.  
  
Wormtail Apparated and appeared in front of me, expectedly. The house! Do the rooms still change? I ran in. Wormtail followed. To my expectations, the rooms shifted and change. It was still full of enchantments. Wormtail and I were separated. I still had time to live...for now. Hopefully Wormtail doesn't know what to do to break the spell of the rooms.  
  
"This is too troublesome, Oliver Wood, trying to hit you with curses you keep dodging... And of course, the shifting rooms are a very interesting trick." I heard Wormtail shout. "I'll go for the easier way out. Accio!"  
  
The summoning spell! I felt my body get dragged through the air, and Wormtail caught hold of my shirt. He pointed his wand onto my neck.  
  
"Now, Oliver Wood...you will die," he snarled.  
  
I'm sorry I broke my promise, Cho.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A swift hot pain flashed through my body...and then... 


	8. He's gone [Cho Chang]

The phone rang. I was having breakfast at home, and I ran over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is that Cho Chang?" said the voice on the other end of the line. The person had obviously been crying.  
  
"Yes, yes it is," I replied.  
  
"This is Linda Wood, Oliver's sister. I...Well...Have you heard?"  
  
"No...heard about what?" Why would Oliver's sister be calling me?  
  
There was a temporary silence.  
  
"The funeral is at Thegen Drive. Oliver...Oliver would have wanted you to come," Linda said finally.  
  
"Whose funeral?" I had an ominous feeling.  
  
"Oliver's. He...He's dead. He's dead, Cho." Linda Wood broke down.  
  
The receiver dropped from my hands, and clattered onto the ground. Emotions came rushing in.  
  
"Cho? What's wrong?" my father asked.  
  
I shook my hand, a signal that everything was fine. But everything was far from fine.  
  
Oliver...dead? It couldn't be... It didn't make sense. How would somebody working in the Department of Magical Sports and Games die so abruptly? It must be some joke. Some elaborate, and stupid joke.  
  
I picked up the dropped receiver and put it to my ear.  
  
"Are you still there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Cho...you have to come," she said.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke? How would someone working in the Department of Magical Sports and Games just die like that?" I said.  
  
"A joke? How would I joke about my brother's death? And...we all found out that he wasn't working in that Department as he told us," she answered.  
  
"Then...what was he working as?" I said, even though I had guessed the answer already.  
  
"An Auror."  
  
**  
  
The funeral. I stood there, not knowing what to think.  
  
He was an Auror. One of those who defy the Dark Lord. One of those who would die any moment, and every living second is borrowed. Every living minute is one minute closer to death.  
  
Some priest stood there, talking about Oliver and how good Oliver was... But that priest didn't even know Oliver well enough to say these. A good son, a good brother...and a wonderful person. Oliver was so much more. He was a blessing to everyone who knew him, someone who would touch your life the moment he entered it.  
  
We were allowed to go near his coffin.  
  
"Is it too late now to tell you that I love you?" I whispered to his lifeless body. I already knew that it was. I reached out and touched his face. He still felt so...alive. One could almost believe he wasn't dead yet. Almost.  
  
Tears, drops of emotion, rolled off my cheeks. How could I not cry? He was so much more to me than Cedric was...and I never got a chance to let him know that. The last time I saw him, I even pretended not to care about him.  
  
Why didn't you tell me, Oliver? Why didn't you even say anything about it? Why did you hide everything inside you? If I had understood everything that you were going through, I would have treated you so much better.  
  
I would have loved you more.  
  
Suddenly, they said that it was time to put the coffin into the ground. No! Not yet...not so soon. I reached out, in a crazed attempt to stop the burial. I wasn't the only one. His family members were also feeling the same way.  
  
"Oliver...!" I cried, in agony.  
  
Harry Potter and Fred Weasley held me back, each holding one of my arms.  
  
Harry pulled me into his arms, and pressed my face against his torso.  
  
"If it hurts, don't look," he said softly, choking with emotion.  
  
"Let me go, Harry...let me go," I said, trying in vain to push him away. "I can't let them do this to Oliver. I can't let them bury him. I can't let them pretend he's dead. Let me go..."  
  
"He IS dead, Cho," he said.  
  
I stopped struggling and let the hard fact sink in.  
  
Oliver Wood was dead. And he had left me behind.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
